


The End & The Beginning

by Enma_Eden



Series: Original Works [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, New Earth, War, earth was destroyed, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enma_Eden/pseuds/Enma_Eden
Summary: This is a old story I wrote back in 2018. Just edited it a little and brought it back.Also, as usual, this is beta'd by me so🤷Enjoy🤗🤗
Series: Original Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919137





	The End & The Beginning

I remember how my Homeworld was. How beautiful it was. How peaceful, yet chaotic, it was.   
  
Earth was my home. My paradise. But it’s all gone now.   
  
Because of how we humans misused our resources and how we had no regard for our planet, earth began distorting away.   
  
First, it was the outbreak of Virus K. All those who had weak blood types died within the span of one or two month. The death toll was so massive that we couldn't bury everyone. We had to burn them in a custom made furnace to save time and energy.   
  
After that, women could no longer conceive, and birth rate reduced drastically. For some it was a relief, but some were pained that they couldn’t give birth to their own offspring.   
  
Only the children from the age of five to 16 were saved from a gruesome fate. I being one of them.   
  
The water became contaminated and unsafe to drink. Our soil became poisoned. Our animals died left, right and centre. We were hopeless. It became bone chillingly clear that were heading for extinction.   
  
That is until a secret organization emerged in order to perceive mankind. My parents and elder sister being the heads of that organization.   
  
Secretly, the organization took on the task of finding a habitable planet, and after many months and sleepless nights and scoring through many planetary systems, they finally found one.   
  
Everyone thought Mirai was crazy when she and the organization preached that the earth will die if we continued to be merciless to it. But they didn't listen. The organization built a bot that will scout for suitable planet for us – which they did in the end.   
  
It was a planet that had no living inhabitants – except for some strange animal and plants. It was devoid of humanoid beings. Its soil was great for planting and its water was sort of drinkable..   
  
When the organization finally came out as the world was in a mess, they discussed their plans with various engineers, NASA and the rest. They began building a device that will terraform the planet to fully resemble earth in certain aspect such as oxygen.   
  
When they accomplished their goals, they sent a human scout to check it out. But there was a bad news. Only children could live on that planet. Their bodies and systems haven't been polluted by the atmosphere of the dying earth like the adults. They had no choice but to save the children of earth.   
  
They built robots who built the houses and cities we live in. They made sure everything was done to suit our satisfaction.   
  
My sister, my parents and the thousands and thousands of teams built different space ships for each countries that will house and transport the children of earth to the new planet: Lacrimosa.   
  
Each space ships had data concerning that countries culture and languages and the rest.   
  
On the 6th day of the 6th month of 2116, America's ship was the last to leave. I cried for my sister and parents as my brother Max, 15, carried the 7 year old me into the ship. My sister and parents had tears streaming down their faces, as did all the other parents. In the background, lava was erupting from the earth and everything was in flames.   
  
Up above in space, a minute left before we could enter hyper-drive, we all watched as the earth finally gave up. The flaming ball of rock exploded into large chunks rock – just in time too as we finally warped to our new home.   
  
Twenty years later, Lacrimosa has been thriving ever since. My brother, after so many trials and hard work, became the Emperor of our planet and I the general.   
  
It turned out that earth was far away from danger of aliens and seen as primitive and in case, we never received any visits from outsiders. But unfortunately, Lacrimosa wasn't. From the moment we were settled into our new home, we have received attack upon attack from hostile aliens. Many died, even though we had advanced technology to take care of ourselves. Some aliens had pity on us and decided to aid us.   
  
I dedicated my life to protect our new planet, even if it means me dying in the process. This world is all I know now, and I won’t see it ending up like Earth.   
  
My brother now has a family and he's happy. He married a Herentanian – one of the species of aliens who aided us in the war. My nephews and nieces are the cutest people you’ll ever see – with their blue skin and all.   
  
I wonder if I'll find my own happiness. I'm honestly tired of being alone.   
  
Currently, I was on my roof, looking up at the sky which shines bright with the stars and our three moons and various other visible planets. I desperately hope for love and for my new home, our planet, to never face the same fate as earth did. 


End file.
